Devices such as touch screens provide an elegant, simple, and industrially “clean” design for providing capabilities of both input, e.g. touch, and output, e.g. display. A touchscreen can be formed by placing a transparent overlay proximate the display surface. Such overlays typically detect the presence and location of input, e.g. a touch, based upon a change in electrical properties of the overlay.